Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: A Sword To His Heart
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: Drabble. ONESHOT. Something's different about Ahim, Joe thinks. It's not what you think :P JoexAhim.


Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger – A Sword To His Heart

* * *

><p><strong>My second venture into the Gokaiger universe! The first one is being looked at by my editors now, so I thought that you could enjoy this short drabble! Hopefully you'll like it! Reviews are much appreciated!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

* * *

><p>Recently, Joe thought that there was something different about Ahim.<p>

It wasn't always there, he thought. It wasn't there when she first joined them. It wasn't there when they had landed on Earth.

But it was there after they had received the Magiranger Grand Power.

And it was making him feel… uncomfortable.

In a good way, though, he thought.

Joe shook his head, and felt the wind strike his face in the crow's nest of the GokaiGalleon. His long hair flew albeit haphazardly around him, while he leaned on the railing, crossing his hands.

* * *

><p>Below him, Ahim was standing beside the ladder leading up to the crow's nest.<p>

"Ahim," a voice called behind her. Ahim turned around and saw Luka approaching her. "What are you doing?"

"Luka-san," Ahim held her female comrade at arm's length. "It has been a month since we started this plan, and Joe-san has not noticed yet. I do not think it is working."

"_Daijoubu_," Luka consoled her. "I told you, 'This plan is foolproof!', _ne_?"

"But…"

"It's okay," Luka repeated. "Now get up there!"

* * *

><p>Unaware of what was happening below, Joe was still thinking of what was different with Ahim.<p>

It's not her dresses, Joe mused. And it's not her hairstyle or her behaviour.

"Joe-san," Ahim's voice trailed up from below, causing Joe to be startled. "I am coming up."

"Uh…" Joe quickly patted down his hair, and attempted to unruffle his jacket. "Sure."

Ahim popped out of the hole, with a big smile on her face. "Have you been up here long?"

"For an hour or so," Joe replied.

"Why?"

"I was thinking. About stuff," he added lamely.

Ahim slipped an arm though his, "Am I allowed to know what you were thinking of?'

Joe shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe later."

"That's good," Ahim looked down in embarrassment, "I thought that you were thinking something bad about me."

Joe's eyes widened in shock, but he held his tongue. "No, nothing bad about you."

They continued on in this silence, before Ahim broke it. "So, will you be making another cake soon? I really liked the last one you made, Joe-san."

"Um," Joe looked forward determinately, trying not to make eye contact. "Maybe sometime later."

'I look forward to it," Ahim giggled.

"Ahim! Joe!" Luka's voice brought them back from the beginning of their private world, "Zangyack are attacking again!"

* * *

><p>There it was.<p>

Joe finally saw what was so different.

How could he be so blind to it?

And he called himself a swordsman.

Joe smirked under his helmet, and slashed another Gormin through the chest, while watching Ahim through the corner of his eye.

Now, he finally knew what was different about her. It was her fighting style. Somehow, through the course of the last month on Earth, Ahim had managed to master using her Gokai Saber in the Reverse-Grip style.

Appropriate, Joe thought. Reverse-Grip is used to signify that you don't want to fight. How suitable for Ahim.

* * *

><p>The battle was over. Joe quickly rushed over to Ahim just as he deactivated his transformation, drawing stares from Luka and Gai.<p>

"Ahim, when did you learn to do that?" he asked her quietly.

Ahim looked surprised, "Do what?"

"The Reverse-Grip style," Joe clarified.

"Oh…" Ahim looked down, "Do you not like it?"

"I'm impressed," Joe admitted. "But when did you learn it?"

"Last month," she replied, confirming Joe's suspicions.

"Really?" Joe smiled, and patted her on her head. "I'm really impressed with it. Good work, Ahim-sama."

With that, Joe walked away, leaving Ahim surprised.

"See?" Luka said, "I told you so."

Ahim smiled at her friend, "You are right. Joe-san did notice my change in fighting style."

"What did I say?" Luka asked.

"This plan is foolproof!" they said in unison, and then they burst into laughter, as they followed the boys up to the GokaiGalleon.

* * *

><p><strong> So uh, it's a drabble. No one to thank this time, except you for reading this! One more question though. I wrote up this story because I actually saw Ahim using the Reverse-Grip style all of a sudden, but did anyone else catch it? Don't worry, I'm still working on my Wedding-Fic and Boukenger-Fic LOL.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
